


柱間的仙術

by TWdoli20



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, Senju Hashirama - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWdoli20/pseuds/TWdoli20
Summary: 千手真术，立愿为先震动天下的木遁忍术，不过是始于山中少年的一念慈悲。





	柱間的仙術

**Author's Note:**

> ※火影忍者创始篇章、正剧向同人小说  
> ※千手柱间中心，兄弟亲情  
> ※化用大量日本地名、佛学典故  
> ※为使故事完整，设计部分原创角色，请见谅我的改编  
> ※文字语感偏古风，不喜不适者请慎入  
> ※全文共14000字  
> ※原作《火影忍者》角色 Uzumaki Mito （初代火影千手柱间之妻），为与原作角色"水户门炎"的姓氏、以及本作参考之日本武家历史中的"水户氏"做区别，故採取台译版本角色名"漩涡弥托"，可能与读者习惯不同，敬请见谅。

  
  
  
  
火之国境内的紫云山（注一），是千手一族百年来所居之处，也是族人数代不曾改封的领地。紫云山东峰名为金戒，意指日出之时遥遥望去，便像山峰环上金色戒指一样，后来被千手后人引为守族训金科之戒，但凡犯律者，都会被逐上来闭关思过。  
  
山峰虽高，此时却是炎夏，白日气温正高。一个约莫十一二岁左右的白髮少年，只穿一件无袖上着，稍嫌宽大的忍袴（注二），脚下仅仅踩着一双凉鞋，手上还提饭篮，行走在山崖之间就如奔羚快猿，丝毫没有半点阻碍。  
  
「扉间──」另一个少年长声呼喊，脑颅上的黑髮如瓜皮一样轻薄服贴，他站在金戒峰上的思过台，远远地朝登山而来的白髮少年兴奋挥手：「等很久啦！」  
  
被他称作扉间的少年才登上来，他就连不迭地问：「瓦间和板间怎麽样？父亲还是没有改变想法吗？」  
  
这个少年，正是年长扉间两岁的柱间，是千手一族本家──佛间一脉的长男。他因为某个缘故，又被千手佛间责罚在此面壁思过，今日已是第三天。话虽是这麽说，柱间被关上这裡来，早就是家常便饭了。  
  
扉间只是迅速的就地佈好菜饭：「兄长，这些等等边吃边说，我是瞒着父亲上来的。他今天到国城去见涡之国来的使者，家裡就我跟瓦间和板间。」  
  
「涡之国的使者？」  
  
「虽然父亲这趟出门，没个半天回不来，但我们还是得抓紧点。」扉间催促他：「我拜託很久，大人们还是看在我平时比你听父亲的话，才放行的。如果不在约定的时间回去，以后就不能这样了。」  
  
柱间见摆出的饭盒虽说比平时多了一层，米饭也只是多了一颗饭糰，丸子几颗、野菜几口，忍不住露出失望神色。他正在很能吃的年纪，被关在这裡一日只能一食，父亲佛间说没有打仗劳动，不必吃那麽多，狠下心来要让忤逆的长子好好吃苦。饿其体肤，空乏其身，行方能不乱所为，彻底遵从长辈教训。家裡还有两个弟弟要吃饭，饭菜寒伧，柱间并不怪弟弟。  
  
柱间拿一颗饭糰递给扉间：「你吃了没？有两颗饭糰，咱们一起吃。」  
  
扉间抬手拒绝：「我吃过才来的。而且还没完。」他解下身后包袱，裡面沉甸甸的，竟然揹了些秘传捲轴上来。他取来一个铺地展开，右手对着上面的术印一按，通灵术立刻施展开来，传送到柱间眼前的，赫然是一隻鲜美烤半鸡。  
  
柱间大喜：「扉间，这个是──」  
  
「我新开发的『非血通灵』。通灵出来的实物不需要用查克拉维持，吃完也不会消失，等于是直接传送过来。」扉间咧嘴笑道：「这是我们自己偷偷烤的，有没有跟你和母亲烤的一样好吃就不知道了。」  
  
跟着通灵过来的还有两张纸片，一张歪歪扭扭的写着「柱间兄长祈安」，一张则是看了很久，才能大约猜出来写的是「柱间兄长我好想你」。前面那个已经会使用父亲严格要求的正式问候语，想来是瓦间；后面这个连字都还不大会写，必定是年纪最小的板间了。那隻半鸡烤得有点焦，调味也还很生嫩，却更能吃出鸡肉的鲜味来。对柱间来说，弟弟们的心意吃在口中，味道是最美的。  
  
扉间看了看环境，「这裡又跟我上次来不大一样了。」柱间被禁足在这裡，佛间往往严禁亲人探望，过去扉间也只有一次能偷偷跟上来。那时候母亲还在，严冬酷寒，佛间正为柱间初阵不肯杀人的事情气在头上，说这个逆子很有骨气如何，既然杀不了敌人的性命，自己的命想必很硬，皮粗肉厚得都能不听父亲管教了，不必管他。她不忍心长子在峰顶受冻，裁製了件御寒棉衣，让扉间送上来。  
  
那件棉衣，也成了柱间最后一个从母亲那裡得到的东西。寒流尚未离去，母亲就因产后调养不足，久病多年离世。虽然没能见到母亲最后一面，母亲最后的叮嘱，要他吃饱穿暖，不要着凉，他时时记在心上，从来不敢仗着天生强健，轻忽过自己的健康。  
  
于是这个金戒峰本来一片乾枯景象，从那以后，柱间但凡被关到这裡，就绞尽脑汁，用木遁筑屋造林，炎夏蔽荫，寒冬製碳烧柴取暖，这裡俨然是柱间的专属别馆了。  
  
「你知道吗扉间，有老鹰来我这儿筑巢喔，已经看见两对了。」  
  
「兄长，你在这裡真的有在认真反省吗？」  
  
「涡之国使者的事情到底怎麽样啊？」柱间津津有味的撕鸡腿，一面转移话题，「难道是要让父亲再娶吗？还是说要我们千手家的几个孩子过去？如果瓦间和板间能去避一避就好了。」  
  
涡之国是海上小国，其中的涡潮村居有漩涡一族，人称「涡隐」，与千手一族是百代以来的远亲，两族的重要人士经常互相通婚。千手佛间是当今的族长，就迎娶了漩涡一族的女子，诞下柱间、扉间、瓦间、板间四个孩子。然而在怀着扉间的时候，九尾妖狐袭击火之国封臣──水户氏的东茨城(注三)，佛间之妻为了驱逐九尾、保护无辜生民，在无人护阵的情况下，几乎耗尽查克拉。打仗归来的佛间虽然赶上这场灾难，最后封印九尾却功亏一篑。佛间妻子经此事变后，元气大伤，不只一夕白头，再也恢復不来原本的查克拉；扉间更是因此早产，一出生就受了母体影响，全身有如白子，十分虚弱。  
  
佛间虽然严厉，与妻子却恩爱甚笃。妻子亡逝将近五年，族人纷纷劝告再婚，涡之国使者也来了数次，至今仍不曾点头续弦的事。  
  
涡之国又近年履传海上骚动，他们人丁稀微，过去一直仰赖千手一族的帮助，偶尔也有让千手出身的孩子，过继给涡之国大名做养子的例子。  
  
「都不是，」扉间的微笑很奇妙，「是谈兄长的婚事喔。」  
  
柱间差点没被一口吞不下去的鸡肉哽死。「父亲以为我几岁啊？我连女人是什麽样的都不知道。」  
  
扉间正色道：「对方是涡隐现任族长的独生女，与涡之国武士生下的血统尊贵的女儿，跟你同龄。据说比兄长你小一岁，年纪还很小，就是族中忍术最强的人。」  
  
柱间一脸不高兴，「战争还没平息，要我娶人家回来，是要我们以后把孩子再送去打仗吗？在我找到和平的方法前，我不会结婚的。」  
  
扉间心想，父亲在他面前可没少骂兄长就是这种天真态度，才动起让他娶个媳妇、看看会不会变得成熟一点的念头。但扉间不是会多嘴挑起父子冲突的人，于是他试着往好处分析：「兄长，听说对方也是漩涡族长的关门亲传弟子，可以说是当今封印术的第二人。与她结婚的话，我们千手一族也会得到很大的帮助。而且，家裡若有个女人，说不定你跟父亲的气氛会缓和一点……」  
  
扉间这样说不是毫无根据。母亲尚在的时候，柱间往往会为了母亲少跟佛间顶几句，佛间也会为了妻子的维护，少揍柱间几拳。母亲一走，佛间和柱间的父子喧哗，更是只有多没有少了。  
  
柱间挑眉，心想父亲若是执意要让瓦间和板间上战场杀敌，家裡有几个女人帮忙缓夹都没用的。他也知道扉间是好意，却忍不住想作弄正经八百的弟弟，贼笑起来：「你为什麽那麽肯定有女人就好说话啊扉间？难道你很懂女人是怎麽回事吗？」  
  
扉间肤白，闻言脸上立刻热起来，略有些侷促：「谁知道啊。」  
  
「扉间，你的耳朵跟脖子都红囉——」  
  
「兄长闭嘴。」扉间拿出另一份卷轴摊开，柱间注意到纸面十分粗糙，木轴的样式也相当古老，边边角角更有蠹蚀的迹象，连家纹都看不清楚了，显然是年代已久的古物。「我这次来有更要紧的。我可能知道，为什麽我们千手一族，就只有你会木遁了。」  
  
柱间奇道：「那不是水、土两种查克拉属性融合的结果吗？」  
  
扉间撇嘴，「如果是的话，我也会一些土遁忍术，早就应该能用木遁啦。」  
  
兄弟俩年纪最近，常像这样凑在一起讨论忍术。扉间指着其中一段文字道：「『千眼悲仰生灵，千手恆顺众生。千手真术，立愿为先；设此愿行，龙树证传』——这个『千手真术』， 会不会就是木遁忍术呢？」  
  
柱间很惊奇，「比起那个，这是谁写的卷轴？我怎麽之前没见过？前面两句是家训，我们都知道，但后面那些是什麽？听都没听过。」  
  
「这是先前我们胜了羽衣氏联军的战利品，你马上就被父亲赶上这裡思过了，是我和父亲验出来的。」扉间严肃地道：「羽衣不是忍族，有忍者的秘传卷轴也就罢了；手上竟然还有应该是我们千手的东西，这很邪门。」  
  
柱间仔细盯着纸上文字沉吟：「扉间你看，整篇汉字都不像现在的笔法，这个秘传写成的年代，恐怕距离我们不是几代的事情。火之国成立的时候，我们和羽衣还是亲族，这若是那时留下的东西，失落在羽衣那裡，也是有可能的。」  
  
「我和父亲也是这样想。我们千手的开宗家祖长儒那，是族裡目前除了兄长以外，唯一会使用木遁的人。如果这是长儒那的文书，很可能就有木遁秘传的线索。」扉间一向老成沉稳，此时也难掩兴奋，「兄长，你快想。你是不是曾经对天地神明，立下什麽很厉害的誓愿？所以才觉醒了木遁？」  
  
「很厉害的愿望？我看起来像是会去求神拜佛的人吗？」柱间随口说了这句，其实他心裡隐约有底，正十分踌躇。  
  
「照上面说的话，立愿就能成术，木遁说不定是透过某种言灵封印起来的忍术。」难得有机会一揭木遁之谜，若是族裡人人可以修练木遁，别说能够充实千手战力，或许两个幼弟也不必被逼着上战场了。扉间亟欲穷究木遁真相，锲而不捨地催促柱间回想。  
  
柱间皱眉抱胸，作苦思之状：「嗯──嗯嗯，是那个吗？如果父亲又逼板间做太严苛的修炼，就让父亲珍藏的茶罐全部长出茶树来？」  
  
「那是恶作剧，不是誓愿。」  
  
「还是大扫除的时候，用猫粪燻父亲房间的榻榻米？」  
  
「你可以放过父亲吗兄长？」扉间对柱间掉以轻心的态度有点不高兴，「我是很认真的。」  
  
柱间哪裡不知道扉间很严肃，他故意装疯卖傻有理由的。他唯一一次恳求天地神明、向仙佛发誓，就是为了幼时患上水痘的扉间。扉间将满六岁时发了水痘，异常严重，不仅全身可见的肌肤都长满红疹水泡，高烧难退，眼白呈黄、终日昏倦，来看过的好几个医生和药草师都说，这是自母体就虚耗的根本，恐怕在满六岁之前，就要先过不了年。  
  
他也有印象自己在四岁上染过水痘，那时候也是脸上身上长了些红疹，多吃多喝、睡个觉起来就好了，而且也没听过哪个千手的孩子因为水痘病死的。然而扉间的情状太惨，连佛间都做了要保不住扉间的觉悟。水痘传染力极凶勐，家中还有个三岁的瓦间和刚满周岁的板间，不能为了一个可能保不住的孩子，就不管剩下两个更幼弱的。  
  
柱间在扉间最要紧的那三天关头，每天夜裡最冷的时候，便全身赤膊，在井边一遍又一遍的汲水灌顶，向千手一族的氏神八幡大菩萨跪祷：只要扉间能够健康的活转过来，要拿我的几年阳寿去换都没关係。（注四、五）  
  
扉间就这样奇蹟似的痊癒了。佛间和柱间父子都得了教训，将扉间病癒后身上脱落的痂皮都留了下来，为免后面两个幼子也再来这麽凶险的一遭，提早让他们种痘。果然瓦间和板间在身体最健康的时候做的接种，引起的症状轻微，都是发痘不出三日就恢復如常。扉间从死神手裡捡回一命，又保住了更小的两个弟弟，柱间十分的安慰。  
  
扉间细腻，瓦间直率，板间烂漫，三个弟弟性情智略各异，却每一个都是柱间自父母那裡得到的珍贵礼物，扉间更是其中一个最让他怜惜的。与扉间同时出生的族人不少，柱间也看过不少个襁褓婴孩，直到瓦间、板间这一代的人出生，柱间都没见过像扉间一样虚弱的婴儿。他甚至连乳母的奶水都没力气喝，哭声也有气无力的，天气偶有变化便会风寒，咳得好像随时要换不过气来。  
  
父亲在外操烦族务和战事，回到家又要照顾产后虚弱的母亲，照料扉间的工作，绝大多数时候都落在同样年幼的柱间头上。偶尔午后抱着扉间煳里煳涂的睡着、又被他勐烈的吐奶惊醒，明明还只是什麽也不会想的婴儿，扉间小小皱皱的脸上，却刻满执着求生的倔强。本能一样过高的生存意志，和不成正比的虚弱身体，柱间初次识得何谓不忍，心裡酸得至今都忘不了，晕开整遍胸膛的疼痛滋味。  
  
发现自己拥有丰沛查克拉，就是在这个时候。他没有用来结印施术，而是抱着扉间，透过掌心全运使入扉间体内。这事不久之后便被佛间察觉，硬是开始逼他修练忍术。直到现在他开玩笑说，扉间是把自己的查克拉当奶水吃才健康长大的，这种程度的说笑都能让扉间尴尬得受不住了，要是还说出自己发愿折寿换他一世强健，还不让扉间整张脸烧掉。  
  
「难道不是那个吗？你每次不看空气就跟父亲吵起来的那件事啊，」扉间一脸「怎麽会是我来说」的表情，「你不是老说一定能找到不必战争的方法、建立像乐园一样的和平世界吗？」  
  
柱间恍然大悟，「啊，是这个喔！」  
  
「这个怎麽看都是比较正常的愿望吧？」扉间已经很习惯柱间异于常人的大脑迴路，毫不动摇地继续发展话题：「可是我试着发过誓，也没有任何变化，木遁更是使不出来。所以兄长当初是怎麽立下誓言的？具体的内容是那些？比如说，是在什麽时辰地点，又是对哪尊神佛祷告──」  
  
「其实并没有那麽正式的东西啦，」柱间有些不好意思的挠头笑道：「许愿人人都可以做啊，有信念比较重要吧？如果秘传说的是真的，你迟早会练成木遁。如果还是练不成，那也就算了──」  
  
扉间厉声道：「兄长，你太随便了！」柱间被扉间这声震天大喝给打击得消沉不已，颓然软倒在地，承受弟弟雷打雨噼一样的咄咄逼问：「如果千手能有更多人学会木遁忍术，你想过战争能够多快结束吗？你怎麽能够算了呢！」  
  
「如果连你都觉得木遁是战争的工具，我还宁愿不要再有人学会木遁。」柱间虽然还倒在地上，炯炯目光却接上扉间一双盈怒红瞳，「你跟父亲只看到木遁的力量，却不知道木遁的威力，连我自己都害怕。」  
  
「就是因为木遁可怕，敌人才会畏惧，才会不敢轻易发动战争，」扉间没有改变想法，「令人畏惧的力量在非常时刻是需要的！」  
  
「那麽用暴力得到的和平也不会长久！」柱间悍然道：「我的愿望一直都是长久的和平，就算有争吵冲突，也能用杀戮以外的方式解决──」  
  
「你不觉得在达到长久的和平之前，先找到能够立刻停止战争的手段比较现实吗？」柱间每次都天真到讲不听，扉间也忍不住激动起来，「如果力量是我们目前知道，可以停止战争的唯一方法，我们就应该要拿来用──」  
  
柱间森寒地道：「为了使用这个力量，在得到和平之前，我们还要先失去多少东西？」  
  
扉间无需任何迟疑，理所当然地回答：「敌人的生命、同伴的生命、甚至是我们自己的，这是无可奈何的代价。」  
  
「不对，」柱间的口吻决绝，斩钉截铁：「 **代价是我们所有的人性** 。我们都以为暴力是最后手段，但其实我们都没发现，暴力才是最简单的方法，而我们一直都太轻率地用暴力解决问题了。」  
  
他缓缓站起来，有些难过地结束话题。「回去吧，扉间。这个秘传也拿回去，你应该是瞒着父亲偷拿出来的吧。帮我带话给瓦间和板间，说我很谢谢他们的烤鸡，要他们好好照顾自己。」  
  
扉间还想再说，柱间快口一步抢断他，「我知道为什麽我是这几百年来，族裡第二个会木遁的人了。」  
  
「木遁的力量是绝对的，也是无穷的。就算是我，到现在都还不知道木遁的极限在哪裡。」他落寞地看着摊开在地的卷轴，「我相信这个秘传纪载的是真的，立下正确的誓愿就能获得木遁的力量……但是立愿的人，也必须真心相信自己的愿望才行。」  
  
「我相信有不通过战争，就可以实现和平的方法；会伤害任何人换来的和平，不会带来真正的幸福。我从来都不想要用暴力伤害任何人。」扉间的异状突然引开了柱间的注意，他奇道：「扉间，怎麽啦？」  
  
「兄长，从刚才开始，卷轴上的符文术式……就变得很奇怪。」扉间目不转睛的盯着秘传文字，只见上面的本来密密麻麻写满了蝇头小楷，此刻却一个个像活过来的小虫细蛇，上腾下挪、左右爬行，渐渐重新组成难以名状的某种术印，这情景令人毛骨悚然，好不诡异。  
  
柱间觉出不对劲，「扉间，你到我身后来──」他几乎是才抓住扉间肩膀往后拉开，秘传术印便异光大炽，勐然冲出纸面，在空中汹涌飞旋情状骇人的文墨字印，一把攫住挡开扉间的柱间、团团缠绕包复，只是片刻就灭了顶。  
  
扉间骇然大叫：「兄长！」他要拨开急速飞旋的墨印文字、冲进去拉出柱间，那些空中疾舞的墨色立散，鑽回卷轴之中，重行又化为普通文字。  
  
原地又哪裡还有柱间的身影？  
  
却说柱间被捲入术印文字之中，便像失重一样高速坠落，又像被水中急流捲绞得难分天地，彷彿皮开肉裂、无法呼吸，等到终于像是被人重摔在地，柱间哎唷喂呀几声、翻滚了几圈就伏在地上稳住身形，定睛察看四周。  
  
只见眼前是片片缕缕的袅袅氤氲，能见的程度也不过就是伸长手臂的距离。手上、脚下碰着的是一片冰凉湿滑，就算搓了搓手指，上面都还会留着一点滑腻柔软，也说不上来噁心，但就是说不出的诡异。  
  
柱间向四方唤了几声扉间不得回应，倒还十分冷静。他沉吟半晌，蓄饱气劲，冷不防全力大喊：「千手佛间是大！笨！蛋！──」  
  
明明是提足了气、狮吼虎啸一样的咆哮出来，声音却像无限延展开去，碰不到底，连回音也没有，就如同上下四方全是看不见的海绵，将所有声响都吸个消失无踪。  
  
柱间暗暗鬆了口气，心想：扉间要是听到我这样骂父亲，早就噼头念我几句了，可见他没有跟着被奇怪的术印拉过来，真是万幸。他又左右四顾，举目所见是一片白色苍茫，什麽也没有，竟然除了脚下所踩，真没有半点其它能够琢磨的东西。  
  
那个卷轴上面画的是某种时空间忍术吧。柱间伏在地上，好奇地按压揉捏冰凉又颇具弹性的奇异地面，一面思考这是什麽材质，一面心想：要回去峰上，恐怕也只能通过那个秘传文字。扉间跟卷轴都留在那里的话，肯定有办法把我弄回去的。倒是为什麽我们千手的先人，要写出这个挂羊头卖狗肉的秘传，把通往某个地方的入口藏在裡面？这裡又是什麽地方？  
  
「孩子，你是谁？」  
  
一阵虚无缥缈的空灵女声，像是由前方，由后面；自左边，自右边；从头顶，又像从脚下，穿过薄雾轻氲而来。柱间虽不及扉间天生敏锐的感知能力，但也耳目极敏，他竟然不能分辨声音来向，心裡十分吃惊。  
  
「我是柱间，姓氏因为某个理由不能说。」时下仍是战国乱世、名门豪族都各有拥护者相互对立，即便是身处如此奇异的环境，柱间自小就被教育不能随便洩漏家姓。「你呢？为什麽我听得见你说话，却见不到你？」  
  
「真是奇妙的孩子。千百年来，误闯这裡的人虽然寥寥可数，如你一般气定神閒与我说话的人，也没有第二个。」那人轻声细气的道：「名字只是为了指称才有意义，这裡既然没有别人，就省去了吧。我就在你近在咫尺之处，只是你视而不见。」  
  
柱间一愣，更用心的环顾四周，确实没有其他人类气息。他想到声音的来源十分轻柔微弱，难道是声音的主人形体太过细小，或是太虚弱的关係吗？于是说道：「这裡的雾气好浓，可能我们还是距离太远了。你在那里等着，我循声过去找你。」  
  
那人却轻笑起来，柱间脚下突然有感，整块地面忽地摇晃滑动，他吓了一跳，既非地震，也没有听闻地鸣之声，他就这样眼睁睁的看着脚下大片洁白土地，全往他三步之距的一点集中，隆起、成形、分裂，出现在那里的，赫然是一隻牛犊大小的无足之物，全身硕长圆浑、头部有两对触角，一对略长，彷彿打量一般垂向柱间；一对在口孔之上，颤巍巍的掀翻蠕动着，似乎在咀嚼着什麽东西。  
  
柱间全傻了。他瞠目结舌，不可置信的瞪着眼前不可思议的画面，才终于找回自己的声音大叫出来：「蛞蝓！？」  
  
那人的声音仍然心平气和地从四面八方传来：「现在的时代，难道已经没有我的同胞了麽？」  
  
「不不，现在当然还是到处都看得到蛞蝓。只是你这隻……不对，你……你这体型有点太超规格了，别说没看过，连想都想像不到哇。」柱间慌乱的说完，才惊奇地想：欸，蛞蝓在说人话？我在跟蛞蝓说话耶？到底是这个蛞蝓是人，还是我成了蛞蝓？(注六)  
  
那人又轻笑数声，「这只是我千万分之一的分身。」  
  
柱间已从惊骇转为惊叹：「只是千万分之一的分身，就有一头小牛那麽大吗？那麽本体岂不是几乎要像一座岛屿那麽大……」他忽然有所领悟，缓缓的垂下头去，呆呆看着苍白柔软的脚下之地，彷彿明白了什麽。他一时突感万念俱灰，就这样颓然跪伏倒地，精神上的打击太过沉重，竟然一下子不能再起。  
  
「我到底……变成了什麽……蛞蝓身上的超微生物吗？」柱间绝望得脑袋一片空白：「我如果变得比蛞蝓还要小……扉间要怎麽找到我啊？」  
  
「这裡是『 湿骨林』，也是我的居所。」那人无视了柱间的消沉，「这裡虽然不是世外桃源，也是一处不染尘寰的清幽仙境。整个『湿骨林』千百年来，除了我之外，没有其他生物。」  
  
柱间闻言一愣，总算精神一振，整个人爬起来。「也就是说，这裡其实是另一个遗世独立的空间，我并不是被缩小成『一米法师』(注七)，而是误打误撞被传送到这裡了？」  
  
蛞蝓触角轻颤，似乎有些意外。「你不是为了得到长儒那大人的力量，才解开『言灵封印』过来的吗？」  
  
「欸？」柱间先是错愕，心想那个卷轴果然被下了言封术，于是更加谨慎起来：「当然不是……你为什麽会知道长儒那？」  
  
「长儒那大人是我的救命恩人，曾经是我的饲主。我陪伴他的时间，超过他一半的人生。」说这话时，蛞蝓的声音变得更加柔软，深藏绵绵不尽的依恋之情。  
  
柱间呆望蛞蝓半晌，由衷地以赞叹为这段感想作结：「你是一隻非常长寿的蛞蝓。」  
  
蛞蝓乾脆俐落的评价，「显然，你对于长儒那大人的力量毫无野心。」  
  
「我们的族裡任何可见的史书或长老的口传，都没有听过长儒那驯养过忍兽。」柱间真诚地道：「我并不是不愿意相信你。但是突然这麽说，我也没有相信的证据……」  
  
「而且，对，我现在对更多的暴力没有兴趣。」柱间的口吻突然换上不符年岁的萧索黯然：「我也曾经以为越强的力量，越能够保护家人和同伴，更容易引导世界正确的秩序……但事实上完全不是这样。越强大的力量往往只是带来更大的灾难，不管我愿不愿意…...」  
  
火之国已为了争夺世子之位内战经年，诸侯分别以羽衣氏、水户氏为首展开斗争。在上一次的战争中，千手和羽衣氏的封臣──竹田氏对上，柱间首度施展大范围的木遁忍术，威力却连柱间都始料未及，几乎令竹田军全军复没，摧毁了竹田及其忍族猿飞一族的联军。雇请千手的大名水户晴元，要求对竹田势力赶尽杀绝，柱间非但拒绝，还放了已无战意的猿飞一族生路，儘管后来水户灭了竹田，猿飞一族也消声匿迹，佛间仍然为长子阵前抗命勃然大怒，将他关上紫云山金戒峰。  
  
「我光是不要用木遁造成更大的伤亡，就已经竭尽全力。」柱间苦笑，「我没有自信能像长儒那一样，用木遁结束乱世。那个人可是火之国的英雄，以太平理想和瑰奇壮丽的忍术，开创好几百年的和平盛世啊……你在笑什麽？」  
  
「你讲得好像他是个英明神武的旷古伟人。」蛞蝓笑道：「我认识的长儒那大人，是个一紧张说话就会口吃，害羞内向、只敢跟小动物说心事的小男人啊。」  
  
这个形象和柱间见过的史册画像裡的那位高大威武、气概万千的男子也差太多。  
  
「你要习惯。人类是唯一会纪录历史的生物，但又对历史怀有太多目的。将长儒那大人按照世人的期待加以美化，就跟将我的存在抹去一样，都是有理由的。」蛞蝓微笑： 「历史跟你所知的不一样，很失望吗？长儒那大人的子孙唷。」  
  
蛞蝓本以为柱间不会相信，不料柱间意外过后，反而笑道：「如果他真是那样，想必是温柔的人吧。这样的祖先更像个寻常人，我更喜欢。」  
  
「长儒那大人击败宿敌右纳羽之后，天悟氏一统南贺，才建立火之国。然而武士们忌惮千手一族的力量，不仅将不利农耕的紫云之地封给千手，还要长儒那大人封印木遁秘传。」蛞蝓娓娓道来前缘旧事：「让你来到湿骨林的卷轴，就是长儒那大人设下的言灵封印；而真正的木遁秘传，就在我身上。只有立下救世悲愿的千手后人，才能够来到我面前。」  
  
「长儒那大人曾说，畏惧力量的人，才是能够拥有力量的人。」蛞蝓柔声道：「数百年来，我在等待的就是你，千手柱间。你不学木遁，也没有人能学了。」  
  
柱间摇头，「你会这麽说，是因为几百年的光阴太久，你已经忘记木遁在战场，刺穿成百上千士兵有多可怕。我突然消失，我的弟弟一定很担心我，请你告诉我离开这裡的方法吧。」  
  
「长儒那大人的木遁，是『不血之术』。」蛞蝓独守秘传百年，不想轻易错过完成使命的机会，「我就告诉你木遁的因缘吧。当年右纳羽击破忍宗、夺走六道仙人石碑，还要继续灭绝忍宗。长儒那大人带了一部份忍宗门徒避于南贺，苦思对抗之法。」  
  
「长儒那大人问他的好友无相禅师，什麽样的力量才是最强大的？无相禅师说：『金刚非坚，愿力最坚。』大人又问，为何愿力最坚？无相禅师则答：『愿心不退，道业必成。比如阿弥陀佛发下四十八愿，才能接引众生至西方佛国；观音菩萨誓愿无缘大慈，同体大悲；千手千眼，恆渡世间；地藏菩萨更说「地狱不空，誓不成佛」──古来高僧大德，无不是靠誓不退转的愿力，始完成道业。』」  
  
「大人问道：『为什麽想成就道业，就一定要立下救世大愿呢？』」  
  
「无相禅师说：『就如一棵树，众生好比是树的根，菩萨就像树的花，佛便是树的果。要想一棵树开花结果，就必须努力灌溉树根，并且爱护照顾。否则根部一旦受损害，树就枯萎了，又怎能开花结果呢？这便是欲作诸佛龙象，先做众生马牛啊。』」  
  
先人与高僧的禅机答辩，柱间听得悠然神往。蛞蝓悠悠续道：「长儒那大人闭关参悟，最后参透了佛理，立下『不血止战』的誓言，开创威力宏大的木遁忍术，终于击败右纳羽。右纳羽的后人，就是宇智波一族；宇智波能够兴盛，就是大人当年留下他们全族命脉的证据。」  
  
柱间心中一凛，全没想到千手一族和宇智波一族宿世冤仇，竟然在祖宗那裡就有这层渊源。他思量一会，问道：「木遁的力量，果真有方法可以控制吗？」  
  
蛞蝓垂下触角，口吻笃定又慈祥：「只要你随我修练长儒那传下的秘传心法，再辅以由我传授给你的『仙术』，你一定可以如同长儒那大人一样，将灭世的力量引导为救世之兵。」  
  
紫云山金戒峰上的思过台，扉间反反复复地想要破解卷轴封印，那些符印文字除了每受扰动，便拮曲扭动、重新排列，一点其他变化也没有。柱间就这样不声不响地消失无踪，扉间心急如焚，比起被父亲责问私盗卷轴，他更担心柱间的下落和安危。  
  
卷轴文字突然又如喷泉一般冲天奔出，飞旋墨字退去时，果然是柱间再度回返。扉间差点急哭了，红着眼惨着脸跑过去问，都去了哪裡？有没有怎样？柱间却抱出一隻有小狗大小的巨大蛞蝓，笑说我去了蛞蝓仙人那裡，别担心，你们认识认识。说着边把蛞蝓塞进扉间怀裡，见到扉间满脸震惊、浑身僵硬又不知所措抱着蛞蝓的模样，柱间瞧着十分有趣。  
  
蛞蝓亲自让分身随柱间回来，是有理由的。就在扉间冷静下来、已经能和蛞蝓一来一往的说话，知道他要会见父亲、表明要带走柱间一阵子、到湿骨林修练仙术，柱间却在一旁对着卷轴双手结印，口中吐出火遁术，把那副卷轴给烧了。  
  
扉间骇然大叫：「兄长你干嘛啊！」连忙冲过去狂踩灭火，但是柱间施展火遁恰到好处，火苗尽灭只留馀灰，烧得乾乾淨淨，哪裡还有半点卷轴的残烬？扉间只能抱着蛞蝓傻在那裡，脑中一片空白地看着柱间，说有多无助就有多无助。  
  
与其说烧毁族裡失落已久的祖先真迹，无法向父亲交代，不如说扉间完全能够明白，要是知道好不容易得到的秘传文字就这样付之一炬，在如今强敌环伺的局势下，白白失去增强实力的机会，父亲会有多懊恼绝望。  
  
就连蛞蝓也料想不到这个发展，错愕不已：烧毁卷轴破坏了长儒那大人的言封术，从此以后再也没有能够前往湿骨林的通道。千手柱间难道其实是自私的人，要自己独占木遁忍术的秘密吗？  
  
「扉间，你放心。卷轴是我烧的，在父亲面前由我负起责任。」柱间平静的神情显示，这并非是他的冲动之举。「蛞蝓仙人，我既然决定要修练究极的木遁忍术，那麽我就必须继承先祖的意志和遗愿。」  
  
「长儒那开创木遁，是为了结束乱世；那麽今后的太平，就由我来开启。」十三岁的柱间身板还没有父亲厚实，肩膀也还没有成年男子的宽阔，然而此刻在扉间眼裡，长兄的身影却有如巨人一般高大。「虽然我还不知道具体的方法……但是从今而后，我的木遁只会为了平息战争、保护生民而战。」  
  
「木遁的觉醒既然只需要本愿、不立文字，留着这个卷轴也是无用。」柱间安抚一样的的拍拍扉间肩膀，又摸摸蛞蝓圆滑冰凉的头：「当我决定要追求木遁的力量，那麽和平和安全，就是我的一生的责任。相信我，我一定会找到一个没有战争、让所有人一起活下去的道路的。」  
  
千手佛间回到领内，看到扉间带着一隻巨大蛞蝓在家中等着自己已经很傻眼，又听柱间烧了卷轴，差点没气死。虽然蛞蝓亲自来说明长儒那的遗志、传授柱间木遁与仙术的整个始末，佛间也对这个先人的奇妙宠物相当恭敬，但以一个月为约的修练期间一结束，佛间就立刻上峰去，用拳头迎接他神功初成的儿子。  
  
佛间骂他是无父无君的逆子，竟然擅自烧掉祖传秘术。柱间看到挂在佛间身上、极力阻止父亲施暴的瓦间板间两个幼弟，竟然身披不符身形、稍嫌宽大的软甲，瓦间脸上还缠了几乎盖住半张脸的染血绷带，即便被扉间勾着脖子死命拉住，也不管不顾、冲着佛间大怒质问：「我不在的时候，你竟然让瓦间和板间上战场了！？」  
  
板间哭着哀求，柱间兄长，请不要和父亲吵架。旋即被佛间怒斥，忍者没有泪水。瓦间则惶惶解释，柱间兄长，你不要责怪父亲，是我想赶快独当一面，我自愿参战的。扉间也急急地说，瓦间的初阵，让宇智波的人轻敌大意，父亲才成功割下了田岛最年长的两个儿子首级。我们这次是大获全胜啊，兄长！  
  
宇智波田岛的实力恐怖，是千手一族最感到压力的强敌。柱间简直不敢相信。「你竟然让瓦间这样的孩子，去做诱饵？」他瞪着佛间的双眼又热又胀，眼角馀光瞥见瓦间缠满血污的稚嫩小脸，又痛又怜。他脑中思绪有如狂风暴雨，只是不断闪过令他恐惧不安的想法：田岛两个儿子死在你手上，他以后难道还会轻易放过扉间、瓦间和板间？  
  
「在敌人以为要胜利的时机出手，没有人能躲过致命一击。田岛那两个儿子太托大，算他白生养了。」佛间口气森寒，毫无一丝慈悲：「你也给我听好。在你修练仙术的时候，水户晴元大人被田岛刺杀，现在已经没有能跟羽衣氏分庭抗礼的大名，也没有人知道火之国接下来会变怎样。」  
  
「我方没了大将，敌人也折损惨重。这个时候断他左膀右臂，是重要的战略性胜利！」佛间严厉斥责长子，「瓦间打了漂亮的初阵，是你不该再把他当孩子。幼稚的是你，柱间！」  
  
柱间是不会在弟弟们面前跟父亲吵的，那只会让扉间紧张，瓦间无助，板间害怕。他很早就发现他没办法跟父亲讲话，看法差太多了，互不认同的结果只有两种，不是父亲的拳头，就是柱间主动闭嘴。  
  
柱间卸下扉间的手，扉间也从他鬆缓下来的姿态，明白他不会再跟父亲硬磕，便退开来。柱间唤了声瓦间，说我看看你的脸。瓦间立刻过去让他牵着带开。板间许久没见到大哥，一向黏人，也本能一样的跟着过去。瓦间边走边说，柱间兄长，我不痛了，只是受点小伤就打赢宇智波，我很高兴。  
  
瓦间从来都是最听父亲的话，也跟板间一样，心裡最向着自己的。他说这话是要自己不要担心，柱间又怎麽会不知道。他仔细瞧着瓦间仅能露出一线缝隙的肿胀左眼，半颗脑颅都埋入渗满血污的绷带下，只是苦涩的想，明明痛得嘴唇都发白了，还要说不痛；想到田岛从此对他们的杀子之恨，又觉得徒然製造仇恨的胜利，一点意义也没有。  
  
他双手轻轻包着瓦间的小脑袋，闭上眼睛，眉心瞬间张开蛇之目，红色眼轮抹过眼周一圈，再横过两颊勾入耳后，一时迸发雄浑沛然的仙术查克拉，从他体内汇聚掌心，再送到瓦间那里，只是须臾之间，就进入仙人模式。  
  
扉间勐地心神俱颤，生平第一次对柱间的力量，感到无端畏惧。佛间也没漏看柱间脸上的异纹，问身边的扉间你兄长的查克拉怎麽样，扉间却一下子说不出来。他体质敏感，一向负责感知查克拉、侦测敌人的数量和实力，又与柱间从小一起长大，怎麽可能不熟悉柱间的深浅？但是此刻柱间的查克拉直如大江大海，源源不绝、绵绵不尽，他根本见所未见。  
  
板间刚才哭过，眼角还有几分湿意，可毕竟仍是个孩子，盯着柱间脸上的变化勐瞧，似乎觉得很新奇有趣。瓦间「咦」了一声，柱间颜纹也在此时褪去，他帮着瓦间拆掉绷带，露出原本面目的时候，佛间跟扉间都吃了一惊，板间则是惊奇道：「瓦间兄长，你的伤全好了耶！」  
  
瓦间不再疼痛，十分高兴，柱间查看他左颊留下的叉字伤疤，心想帮他治疗还是太晚，终究留下痕迹。瓦间喜孜孜地让板间摸疤痕，见到柱间脸上神情，赶紧宽慰道：「父亲说正面留下伤痕，人人就会知道我不是胆小鬼。以后敌人见到我，便知道我是勇敢的忍者。」  
  
柱间不免腹诽一阵父亲都在乱教瓦间什麽东西啊，但是瓦间神情纯真，他又是无奈，又是疼惜，捏捏瓦间的脸，有些酸涩地微笑道：「是啊，瓦间当然是最勇敢的。」  
  
「柱间，以后没有我的允许，禁止使用仙术帮人治疗，木遁忍术也一样。」佛间不愧是最了解自己儿子的人父，立刻想到按照柱间这种无谓的仁慈，日后肯定要在战场生死之际，不分敌我的救人。「用那麽丰沛地仙术查克拉，只是治疗一点小伤，可见你根本还不懂拿捏分寸，乾脆别浪费了。木遁要用在一击必胜的时机，全面摧毁敌人，平时就别拿出来。」  
  
佛间讲这话时还不时地咳几声，说罢铁着脸要柱间下山来参与族中军议。  
  
瓦间的伤一点也不小，但柱间也懒得吐槽这一点了。虽说佛间有许多成命他都很不以为然，然而佛间终究是族长，一族的存亡兴衰都在他身上，要是他这个长子处处违抗，佛间还能带人吗？柱间儘管不怕父亲，仍会顾及到这一点吞忍下去。只是此刻才深深体会到：只要佛间还一日是千手的族长，他就得听他的。  
  
柱间牵着两个弟弟的手跟在父亲后面，父亲的背影曾经很遥远，现在看来并不是那麽遥不可及；因为间歇地咳嗽而微微颤动的背板，让柱间忽然发现，这个男人或许已过了鼎盛之年。瓦间和板间儘管披着软甲、揹着脇差，或许也懂得怎麽杀人了，但一个劲儿地问自己，刚刚那个就是仙术吗？脸上的花纹能再给我看一遍吗？这不还只是孩子的心性吗。  
  
柱间下定决心，在找到和平的方法前，他得先当上族长。做了族长，他才能做出和父亲不一样的决定，让瓦间和板间这样的孩子不必再上战场；他才能用自己的方式战斗，让敌人放弃战争。  
  
要等等我啊。他看着跟父亲并肩走着的扉间，又握紧瓦间和板间的手。要等到我做了族长、结束战争，我们兄弟四人，再一起带着烤好的全鸡和鲜花，到母亲坟前祭拜啊。  
  
佛间是善谋之人，有意暗藏柱间这张王牌，将他安排在大后方战线。果然柱间从此行事低调，当初以木遁大破竹田─猿飞联军的少年忍者早已不復见，取而代之扬名沙场的，是宇智波另一个天才杰出的少年。柱间不能施展拳脚，心繫前线族人与弟弟们的安危，越感鬱闷，常常独自到南贺川畔看流水东去，排遣焦虑心情。  
  
他便是在这裡因打水漂的缘分，结识了名为斑的奇妙少年。只不过柱间作为兄长的悲愿，也终究没有实现。  
  
瓦间和板间相继以雉龄身亡，柱间忽感木遁无用，天地茫茫，突然不知道梦想和平止战的道路，还能怎样走下去。  
  
那个斑说，忍者什麽时候死掉，都不奇怪。要想活下去，就只能与敌人推心置腹，坦诚相见；对酒交杯，结为兄弟。这段言词由折损了三个兄弟的斑讲来，特别豪气万千，也特别令柱间心折，从此将他视为天启，更结下共同平定乱世、创设安乐忍村的誓言。  
  
虽然母亲的坟前，只剩下他和扉间两个人除草洗碑；父亲大殓入土，阖棺的也仅剩四隻手臂──约定共平战乱的挚友，最后更是干戈相向。然而柱间最后仍以惊天动地的绝世之技「花树界降临」，一举开了先祖以来就从没有过的太平之世，四方共服。  
  
弘愿为因，道业为果，无人知道震动天下的的木遁忍术，其实不过是始于紫云山中少年一念慈悲，从此世上悠悠众口，只馀木叶火影──忍界之神的传说。  
  


全文完

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**附注**  
  
  
注一：紫云山金戒光明寺，是日本淨土真宗的道场，化用为火之国千手一族领地地名。  
  
注二：袴，即裤子，是日本传统男性的裤装基本形式。依不同用途分为行灯袴和乘马袴，前者并未分开两脚，后者则为方便活动而有分开。另有一种「伊贺袴」则是伊贺忍者改良、便于忍者活动的袴装。  
  
注三：本文中的「水户」是取自水户门炎的姓氏，历史上「水户」是武家(水户德川)的姓氏，东茨郡是明治年间水户市辖下的地名，因此借用为水户市的封城名。  
  
注四：文中所述在年节前后以冷水浇身祈福的仪式，是日本的传统民俗仪式，称为「寒中禊(寒中みそぎ）」，常见于过年时为祈求来年平安或丰收，大河剧《独眼龙政宗》也有义姬为子祈福、穿着素白单衣泼水的情节。  
  
注五：八幡大菩萨，又称八幡大明神，原为地方氏神，由于平安时代活跃的中日交流，而渐渐有神佛溷和的迹象，后来因源氏迎请兴建宫庙，逐渐成为武士的守护神，后发展为全国性的信仰，是日本神道中镇守国家、祛除灾病、保佑生产和育儿的守护神。本作设定八幡大菩萨为千手氏神，除了暗示千手不是一般的忍族，更有武家身分，也呼应「千手」这个姓氏、柱间木遁招式名称多有佛教色彩的原作梗。  
  
注六：柱间迷惑「是我变成了蛞蝓，还是蛞蝓变成了我」，是取「庄周梦蝶」哲趣：庄周曾经梦见自己化为蝴蝶，醒来之后发现自己仍是庄周，于是疑惑：自己到底是变成庄子的蝴蝶，还是梦中变成蝴蝶的庄子？这是庄子提出的哲学论点，认为人不可能确切区分真实和虚幻，当人认为事物存在虚实，即存在问题。西哲笛卡尔也在《沉思集》提过，人通过意识感知世界，世界万物都是由感知所建构，因此外部世界可能为真亦可能为假。设计柱间做出这样地发问，另有深意，详见后记。  
  
注七：「一米法师」是从一寸法师改编过来的说法，此处是少年柱间的大叔冷笑话。所以蛞蝓仙人并没有接话。  
  
  
  



End file.
